


Ron con pasas

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Muy lindo el sentimental discurso, pero no como vidrio, Puckerman. Me quieres hacer creer que soy especial porque estás aquí conmigo. Pero podrías estarte revolcando con Santana, y lo mismo te daría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron con pasas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta 2x11. Incoherencias varias. Un Noah Puckerman que usa palabras de más de dos sílabas, y, en consecuencia, está absolutamente OoC.

\- Mira, enanito, entiendo que el recuerdo no te deje dormir, pero quiero que quede claro que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros.   
  
Rachel clavó en él su peor mirada de disgusto, con los ojos desencajados y las manos en las caderas.  
  
\- Yo entiendo que el tamaño de tu ego haya bloqueado a tu cerebro, pero hazme el favor de no abrir la boca si no es para cantar, ¿quieres?  
  
Puck tenía la contestación de que podía usar la boca para cosas mucho mejores que cantar en la punta de la lengua, pero prefirió callarse. Rachel Berry no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Si él seguía discutiendo, ella se iría a un nivel aún más alto, y seguirían subiendo en una espiral de ego y desprecio hasta terminar teniendo angry!sex en su cama rosa. Y, pese a la hostilidad, había hecho el comentario porque realmente quería que los términos estuvieran claros. Aunque estuvieran separados, Rachel era la chica de Finn (y lo era mucho más de lo que Quinn nunca lo había sido), y Puck ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo por una mujer (aunque esa mujer tuviera los ojos color miel más hermosos del Universo). Sentía que era una de las tantas pequeñas cosas que podía hacer para encauzar su vida. Necesitaba (y, además, creía que era justo, pero eso lo traía bastante sin cuidado) mantener el deseo fuera del plano. Rachel no poseía los encantos de Santana ni la perfección de Quinn; por regla general, era mandona, egocéntrica, soberbia, mojigata, obsesiva, pesada, se vestía como una abuela y hubiera debido hacer algo con semejante nariz. Pero había algo en ella que atraía irremediablemente a Puck. Necesitaría muchos años de terapia para notar el componente narcisista de esa atracción: Rachel Berry tenía muchos defectos que él tenía, y algunas virtudes que hubiera querido tener.  
  
\- ¿Puedo aunque sea saber qué tema se supone que debo cantar?  
  
Rachel se encogió de hombros.  
  
\- Supongo.   
  
Puck se tiró en su cama sin siquiera preguntárselo.   
  
\- Hay veces en las que me sorprendo a mí mismo. Ni siquiera sé por qué accedí a ayudarte.  
  
Rachel le respondió con su típica mueca de desagrado. Sin embargo, la hostilidad del comentario no había sido intencional. Era una pregunta que sinceramente Puck se estaba realizando a sí mismo. No podía negarlo: sentía cierta debilidad por Rachel Berry. Aunque en público la pusiese de todos los colores, no podía comportarse de la misma manera con ella cuando estaban a solas. No podía herirla, no podía aguantar su puchero, ni las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Curiosamente, lo mismo le sucedía con Quinn. Prefería no pensar en si había algo en común entre lo que sentía por ambas. La idea de que simplemente era sensible frente a las mujeres era mucho más cómoda, menos peligrosa e incluso más enorgullecedora.   
  
\- Por muchos motivos. Primero, porque sabes que sonamos bien juntos, y te encanta lucirte. Segundo, porque crees que tengo razón, y quieres que Finn vuelva conmigo. Tercero, porque te sientes culpable por el hecho de que Finn haya roto conmigo. Cuarto, porque no consideras a Sam una verdadera amenaza, y prefieres que Finn esté conmigo, para no tenerlo merodeando a Quinn. Y quinto, pero no por eso menos importante- se volteó a verlo con los ojos brillantes- porque yo te gusto, Puckerman. Y no hay forma de que puedas negar eso.  
  
Puck se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observando el techo. Bien, así que había sido ella misma quien había decidido llevarlos a terreno espinoso. Por un momento estuvo a punto de negarlo sistemáticamente (y, ¿por qué no?, adornar la negación con un gesto de vómito inducido), hasta que se dio cuenta de que no hubiera tenido sentido. Ella lo sabía y, ¿a qué negarlo?, él también lo sabía. A solas en aquel cuarto dorado y rosa, no había ninguna imposición social que mantener. Podían, por fin, decirse las cosas cara a cara, y dejar la verdad al desnudo (bueno, mejor no pensar mucho en la palabra “desnudo”, no fuera a tentarse).  
  
\- Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué?  
  
Rachel se sentó a su lado en la cama.  
  
\- Para empezar, podrías dejar de ser un imbécil conmigo. Para continuar, podrías ayudarme a recuperar a Finn, ¿no crees?  
  
Puck se echó a a reír con su risa un tanto siniestra.  
  
\- Eso no tienen ningún sentido. En el hipotético caso de que tú me gustases… ¿por qué habría de querer que volvieses con Finn?  
  
Rachel bufó.   
  
\- Vamos, tampoco te creas que soy idiota. Sé que te gusto, pero no te gusto lo suficiente como para que quisieras salir conmigo. No te gusto lo suficiente como para seguir lastimando a Finn. Y, sobre todo, no te gusto lo suficiente como para que puedas sacarte a Quinn de la cabeza. Y eso está bien.- Se retorció las manos, como estresada.- Porque tú también me gustas, pero tampoco me gustas… lo suficiente.   
  
Puck no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habían pasado de casi escupirse a tener charla de mejores amigas llena de margaritas (amigas con obvia atracción sexual, pero, ¡ey!, él era de la escuela Brittana). Quizás fue por eso por lo que decidió seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida.  
  
\- ¿No te gusto lo suficiente para qué?  
  
Ella suspiró y se recostó a su lado, boca arriba.  
  
\- Eres de lo peor.  
  
\- Gracias, hermosa, yo también te aprecio.- Se quedaron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que Puck le pegó un leve codazo.- No seas cobarde, enanito, tú misma te metiste en el campo de ortigas, ahora contesta la pregunta.   
  
\- ¿Cuál es el sentido? Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta.   
  
\- Quiero escucharla de tu boca.  
  
Rachel suspiró. A fin de cuentas, él tenía razón. Ella solita se había metido en el embrollo desde el mismo momento en que había decidido que necesitaba un dueto para poner celoso a Finn, y no había podido pensar en otro que en Puck.  
  
\- No me gustas lo suficiente como para olvidarme de Finn.  
  
\- Entiendo.- Murmuró él con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- ¡No es algo personal!- Se apresuró a aclarar ella.- Ni siquiera Jessie pudo lograr que realmente me olvidara de él. Finn es…  
  
\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones, enanito. No me interesa ser tu príncipe azul. No me importa.  
  
\- Pero hay algo en todo esto que si te importa.  
  
\- No te creas.  
  
\- Si no te importase nada, no estarías aquí.  
  
Touché.   
  
\- Es la curiosidad, enanito, solo la curiosidad.  
  
\- Esa no te la crees ni tú. Creo que las cosas están muy claras, no veo qué podría intrigarte. Yo tengo todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.  
  
\- Hay una carta que no encaja, enanito.- Se volteó sobre un costado, apoyándose sobre su codo y sosteniendo su mandíbula con la palma de la mano para poder verla a la cara.- Has admitido que te gusto. Bien. Dices que no te gusto lo suficiente como para poder olvidar a Finn. Bien. Pero te gusto lo suficiente como para engañarlo. Esa carta no encaja, por mucho que intentes.  
  
Rachel se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Puck pudo darse cuenta de que estaba incómoda; hubiera apostado la mano de la guitarra a que se sentía descubierta.  
  
\- Eso no tiene la menor importancia. Hubiera dado lo mismo tú o cualquier otro. Lo fundamental…  
  
\- Lo fundamental era herir a Finn. Lo sé. Pero podrías haber elegido a cualquier otro. Cualquier otro que hubiera molestado a Finn, pero no lo hubiese herido tanto, y tu plan hubiera salido mucho mejor.   
  
\- Tú estabas allí cuando te necesitaba.  
  
\- Eso es verdad.- Concedió él con la cabeza, pensativo.- Pero me elegiste entonces… Y me elegiste ahora. Y esta vez yo no me estuve ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Aquella vez, las cosas se te fueron de las manos, Rachel. ¿Por qué volver a arriesgarte? ¿Crees que esta vez serás capaz de controlarte? ¿O es que acaso- ella le escabullía la mirada. Él la tomó de la mano para no permitirle que se alejara.- quieres volver a tomar ese riesgo?   
  
\- Estás desvariando.- Replicó ella.  
  
\- No. De hecho, creo que estoy más lúcido que nunca antes.- Se puso de pie y se paseo por el cuarto. Estaba excitado. Era una novedad eso de pensar las relaciones. Generalmente, se limitaba a manosear un poco a la chica de turno y ver qué surgía.- Sé lo que me pasa, y sé que lo que te pasa a ti no puede ser muy distinto. No soy de piedra, Rachel Berry. Puede ser que no me gustes lo suficiente como para olvidarme de Quinn. Puede ser que no me gustes lo suficiente como para seguir perdiendo a Finn. Pero me gustas lo suficiente como para querer ayudarte. Me gustas lo suficiente como para no querer verte sufrir.- Ella lo miró despectivamente, con una ceja levantada, como burlándose.- Bueno, un granizado de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie, enanito. Pero no quiero verte sufrir de lo que verdaderamente hace sufrir. Y también me gustas lo suficiente como para estar aquí, enanito. Y creo que eso no es poco.  
  
\- Muy lindo el sentimental discurso, pero no como vidrio, Puckerman. Me quieres hacer creer que soy especial porque estás aquí conmigo. Pero podrías estarte revolcando con Santana, y lo mismo te daría.  
  
Puck suspiró. La idea que ella tenía de él era lamentable, aunque no pudiese decirse que era del todo errada.  
  
\- Primero, no me metas en la misma bolsa que a Finn, solo porque estés molesta con él. Segundo, Santana es un caso particular. No podrías imaginar lo dulce y persuasiva que puede ser a veces. Y Santana, como todos, tiene su costado adorable, aunque lo deje salir solo con Brit, y a veces, yo sé que está por ahí...- se detuvo frente a la mirada de escepticismo de Rachel-… en algún lugar de su negro corazoncito.- Rieron. El ambiente se había aflojado un poco.- Pero Santana, Quinn, Finn, todos, son absolutamente irrelevantes ahora, Rachel. Lo que importa es que te gusto, me has llamado, me gustas, he venido. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
  
Rachel estuvo tentada de reírse en sus narices y decirle que claramente no iba a pasar nada, que quién se había creído. Pero había una sola cosa que a Rachel Berry se le daba casi tan mal como perder, y esa cosa era mentir. Y darle a Noah Puckerman aquella respuesta, hubiera sido mentirle. Se mordió la parte interior de las mejillas con fuerza. No sabía exactamente que sentir, su corazón era un torbellino: odio, impotencia, furia, deseo, orgullo, curiosidad. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Trató de ensimismarse. Si no lo hacía, eran solo dos las opciones que le quedaban, y aunque ambas le resultaban atractivas, ninguna le convenía: echarlo a patadas de su cuarto, su casa y su vida, o saltarle encima y comérselo a besos.  
  
Era imposible que él fuera tan malnacido.  
  
Haberse aprovechado de que ella tenía los ojos cerrados para besarla había sido algo realmente bajo. Ahora iba a escucharla. Abrió su nada despreciable boca para comenzar con su larga serie de protestas, pero eso solo sirvió para que Noah tuviera la oportunidad de profundizar el beso. Y en ese momento bajó los brazos y se rindió. No sólo se rindió porque pensara que fuera inútil. Se rindió porque era hipócrita, y Rachel Berry podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una hipócrita. Dejar de besarlo hubiera implicado que el beso no le gustaba, y demonios si eso no era ser hipócrita.   
  
Se besaron con sed y con furia, con deseo y con comprensión, tomándose mutuamente del rostro. Se besaron meticulosamente pero no cuidadosamente, con delicadeza pero sin dulzura. Era un beso, pero más allá de un beso era una competencia. Y ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a perder.  
  
Fue Puck el que rompió el contacto. Los dos respiraban con dificultad.  
  
\- Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?   
  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza.  
  
\- Y no es lo que quiero que suceda.  
  
Puck se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Decididamente, él no estaba tan seguro.   
  
\- Supongo que tienes razón.  
  
Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No hacía falta que se dijeran nada. Los dos se habían dado cuenta con ese beso, con ese simple y único beso, que era verdad que no se gustaban lo suficiente. Pero que era natural, que encajaban bien, que se entendían, aunque quisieran llevarse de los pelos. Que no se querían lo suficiente, pero que podían llegar a quererse más de lo conveniente. Que podría ser, pero que ninguno de los dos podría soportar que fuera. Porque Rachel llevaba a Finn clavado demasiado dentro del alma, y Puck sabía que, aunque tuviera otras mujeres, jamás podría olvidar a Quinn. Y no podía hacerle eso a una mujer como Rachel, que era de todo, menos generosa.   
  
Rachel escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.  
  
\- Necesito que te alejes de mí. Me envenenas, Noah Puckerman.   
  
Él le apoyó una mano en la cabeza.  
  
\- No digas eso, enanito. Amago, pero no mato a nadie. No puedo intoxicarte, solo puedo emborracharte.   
  
Ella emitió un ruidito que él interpretó como de afirmación.  
  
\- Y cada tanto es bueno emborracharse y purgarse las penas. Es malo cuando empieza a hacerse costumbre.   
  
Él se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.   
  
\- Supongo que tienes razón. No soy una buena costumbre para nadie. 


End file.
